Nautiscarader's NSFW OTPs challenge day 22 - on the desk, Starco
by nautiscarader
Summary: day 22


\- Marco! Marco Diaz!

Without any warnings, Star barged into Marco's room, shouting her boyfriend's name. She found him, as she expected, sitting in his desk, buried between stacks of books, preparing for his exams. Various cans and bottles of drinks were scattered all around his room, making it indistinguishable from any other room in the entire dormitory.

Marco instantly rose up, wanting to ask Star what caused her panic. But the princess was already clutching his arms when he turned around, staring directly at him, with horror in her eyes.

\- Marco! I. Have. Meat!

Marco looked at his nervous girlfriend, who was still panting wildly as if she ran a country mile. He pondered if that minute of weirdness that drew him away from his textbook will affect his score.

\- Good for you, Star. - he slowly replied - We. Have. A. Microwave!  
\- No, you don't understand, Marco. - she grabbed his shirt - MEAT. Mewnian. Heat.

Realisation slowly hit the young man, making him understand why Star was so anxious. It was their first year at college, only a few weeks after their first holiday and their first night spend together. Marco knew that being Star's boyfriend was filled with twists and turns other couples didn't had to deal with.. It looked like being her lover was going to be even weirder. The memory of her mewberty spree were still vivid in his memories, and he often wondered if anything like that could happen again.

An answer was slowly unveiling in front of him.

\- Star... Star, I have an exam tomorrow. Y-You have as well. - Marco tried reasoning with Star, who was climbing onto his revolving chair, peppering his face with kisses.  
\- I can jinx your teacher, Marco. - she whispered into his ear. - Besides, you'd pass it anyway.

Her voice, normally high pitched was now low and captivating, making their discussion much more difficult to concentrate on.

\- But that's not how we do that on Earth... - Marco stared explaining Star the gravity of the situation. She wasn't listening, as she already started getting comfortable in his lap, trying to undo his belt. Marco wasn't exactly sure what to do - on one hand, he was about to have sex with his girlfriend, something he'd normally cherish and couldn't wait for. On the other - that night could be more important that he'd think, and he was sure that with enough persuasion, Star could wait a day.

But then she moved, ever so slightly in his lap, and Marco felt her.

\- Star... Is it just me, or you're not...  
\- ... wearing anything under my skirt, Marco.

He looked into her bright, blue eyes and saw not the wild, unpredictable, uncontrollable mewberty monster, but his girlfriend, Star Butterfly, who was still wild and unpredictable, but very much in control.

His books fell to the ground almost instantly, as Marco grabbed Star's waist, getting ready for a very short trip to his bed. But even that distance was too long for the hungry Mewnian princess, who instead clutched him and make them crash onto his desk. More clutter dropped to the ground when the two teenagers started undressing each other and making their makeshift sex spot more comfortable. "Undressing" was an overstatement though, since the moment Marco got rid of his pants, Star decided she won't wait any longer.  
With her legs high up in the air, Marco quickly entered her, receiving a high-pitched lustful moan in return.

Marco was very glad for the existence of the Mewnian contraceptive remedies, as it would be impossible for him to reach for his backpack, especially with Star's legs and arms clamped around his body. And even if he could, he was not sure if he could resist the teenage, lusty princess, writhing impatiently on his desk.

A small pile of empty energy drinks cans rattled every time he rammed balls deep into Star, constantly hearing her moans telling him to hurry. And even though he did, the hunger in his enthralled girlfriend's eyes told Marco that their quickie won't end any time soon.

A cold breeze stung him in the face when the vibrations from their feverish rocking opened the window above Marco's desk. He looked up, seeing the night sky brightened with a full moon, illuminating Star's face.

"At least it's gonna be predictable", he thought.


End file.
